nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Theory:The Man Who Talks In Hands Part 2
LAST TIME ON DIO THEORY! Dio was nice enough to translate the ENTIRE text range of Gaster. And it points to quite some interestinf evidence. Back to you Dio. The Theory After a careful analysis on Gaster's text, I still think he may be a sort of angel of judgement for Undertale. Sans knows him, but tells you that there's not much point in talking to him. I wonder why... Maybe since Sans seems to know a surprising amount of information about the human world, he may know just WHO Gaster is and may know what Gaster is capable of. Let's think back to my theory I made on who Sans might be. if Ness from Earthbound is Sans and Lucas from Mother 3 is Papyrus, there's only one main character left. EarthBound is the 2nd game and Mother 3 is the 3rd. What about the first game you ask? The main character of the first game was Ninten. (obviosly a Nintendo fanservice to themselves) His PSI powers are STRONGER than Ness and Lucas's by a consideraby amount. While Ness was lost in time and Lucas ended up as the hero that ended the world, Ninten mysteriously disappeared with a trace. Gaster is LEAGUES stronger than Papyrus and is quite a bit stronger than Sans as shown during the fight with him when he almost manages to overwhelm Chara with his attacks. Something that Papyrus and even Sans couldn't do. Although Gaster doesn't kill Chara, Chara doesn't kill him. Making him one of the only monsters that survive their encounter with Chara. Which makes Gaster a tougher opponent then both Sans and Papyrus. Appliying that along with the 3 main heroes, 2 of which are simliar to Sans and Papyrus, that Gaster may be the result of Ninten's disappearance! Ness would have known of Ninten, just like how Lucas knew of Ness. Which would explain how Sans thought that it wouldn't be worth your time to talk to Gaster. With all this together, we have a strong theory on just who Gaster really is, as well as Sans and Papyrus. Ness fought for peace and justice, and what does Sans uphold? Justice. Lucas fought because of his own insecurity. Which of the 3 is insecure most of the time? Papyrus. Ninten was revered as the strongest PSI user and fought off a brutal enemy that betrayed those it held dearest. Which of these 3 is considered the strongest and fights you as if you betrayed everyone and killed them? Gaster. I think this was more of a 3 for 1 theory. Final Thoughts While there's no question on jus who Sans and Papyrus are, Gaster still leaves a bit left to figure out. The end of the first Mother only had him walk away and it was implied that he was never heard from again. EarthBound mentions him as actually never being seen nor heard again after stopping the alien tyrant known as Gyiyg. (Don't ask me how to pronounce it) So let's see, Ninten left and was never seen again, and then boom! We get Gaster? It's possible that he also was trapped in time like Ness and that's how they both got there. If so, this theory is all wrapped up. Little did we know that Gaster is actually the embodiment of Nintendo. We now have a good idea on who Gaster is and we know what he says. (Dio) Now we just need to figure out how he learned to speak in hands. I'm still sticking with him becoming mute and learning sign langauge. Category:Theories